Why do I feel this way?
by Celeste-Evance
Summary: Kagami's angsting about Konata...Written in Kagami's POV. You refers to Konata. R & R please! Konami...Even though it's over-written.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star. If I did, my fanfiction writing would be MUCH better. Then again, it wouldn't be FANfiction. And also I'd be laying down on a bed in a room probably asleep and not doing Japanese homework like I am now. (Lovely run-on) Oh forget it, just read the fanfiction...

Why do I feel this way?

Why do I feel this way? I look at you and you question me, but you never seem to see the passion in my eyes. It can't be like this…It's not right…Ever since I met you, you've captivated me. I don't show it but it hurts inside when I don't believe that you reciprocate my feelings. In a few weeks it'll be over, we'll leave each other, I'll probably see you again, but when? I can't get over these harsh feelings. I want you by me…And what do you feel? I'm just a friend? Why can't it happen in life. I even dream about you. Your little body is so cuddly, I want to just embrace you and forget about life. Every time you tease me I feel warm, even though I don't like it I'm glad you talk to me. When you turn and wonder what I'm doing when I stare at you, I look away, knowing it would never be. We aren't made for each other…You would eventually come to love another, and that person would not be me. No matter how much I wish to myself...I know I shouldn't be hoping for something so...so...hopeless. But even when I lie to myself, I can't take it anymore. I want you in my life.

Even as the world crumbles under the weight of evil, I will be with you. Whether in the physical world or in the mental dimension, you will stay in my memory forever. And then the day finally came…The day we would be forced to separate…I've even hurt myself without others knowing it.

My somber face attracts your attention. You even pretend to give me some sympathy, but I know you only care for me as a friend…I sway at your melodious voice…"Kagamin, are you okay?"

It's been a while since I've felt like this, I have to tell you before it's over… "Konata…I..I…"

"What? Just tell me…" Konata cheered as she seemed to predict what I was going to say.

"I…I love you Konata…I've loved you since we first met. I enjoyed it when you talked to me, your streaming soft hair teased me as I wanted to put it to my face and smell it. I wanted to keep you by me so I wouldn't be sad. You were all I wanted…I know that you don't love me back but I still...still want to tell you this."

"Oh really? That's great." You put your cat-smile on and your eyelashes cover your dashing eyes. I can't help but want to smother you in a hug. You smile wickedly, I fear what you're going to say. "Well you know why?" I shake my head, no. You just stand there with your smile enlarging, "This is why." Without me even noticing what happened you jump onto me. I gasp and as soon as I do you dart your tongue into my mouth and explore the foreign caverns. I feel like I'm being rewarded from the gods above. Your soft lips against mine. I have no escape from it, not that I would want to. I can feel myself turning red. I sincerely hope that no one was around to see this. I look back at the little otaku before me. _I can't be a lousy kisser..._ So I return her and our tongues entwine. Eventually you release yourself from me. Smiling you speak in that lovely voice of yours, "I love you too Kagamin." Showering me with happiness you fulfill my dream, that you too love me back.

Author Note: First Oneshot I've written. I know it's terrible...I kind of had to write something about them since my current FF about LS (I didn't put it on here.) I'm writer's blocked on. .. Oh well. Review please! I like to know what my readers think about my Fanfictions. FYI, before you say anything about OOC...I was considering the Tsundere in Kagami when I wrote this. Therefore, in technicology, this wouldn't be OOC...But of course it is since we never see Kagami like this in the Anime or in the Manga...(not that I know of)


End file.
